Shell Shocked
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Petualangan satu malam


**Author's**: Random idea

**Genre:** Mysteri

Death Note (c) Ohbata Takeshi & Ohba Tsugumi

* * *

**Shell Shocked**

_**-Satu jam adalah ruang tunggumu. Kemarin adalah masa depanmu-**_

* * *

Suaranya nyaring, tidak lebih kuat dari letupan emosi yang mengisi cangkir teh panas di musim dingin.

Gelap remang menyambut di depan. Langit-langit yang terbentuk kemudian kukenali.

Semua cerita yang bagus selalu diawali dengan tokoh yang membuka mata, kata mereka. Pengarang yang sudah mati dan semua orang yang tulisannya tidak pernah dibaca itu. Demikian denganku. Aku mengawali cerita ini dengan membuka mata.

Jam dua lewat tengah malam dan beberapa dengungan lembut di dalam rumah.

Semua yang kuingat masuk menyelinap lewat celah pintu kamar.

Aku bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Membayangkan bagaimana membunuh itu rasanya seperti makan mentega. Asin tapi ada rasa jenakanya.

Asin karena mungkin ada zat yang mirip tembaga itu. Dan rasa jenakanya tentu saja membuat seluruh bulu kudukku berdiri.

Semua pembunuh dari jaman Victoria hingga abad dua-satu sekarang berkumpul di otakku. Mereka berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Aku menggeleng dan seketika mereka keluar dari jendela sambil cemberut.

'_Jangan takut... semua itu hanyalah ilusi.'_

Aku mendongak. Salah satu hantu itu berbisik rewel. Aku akan mengingatnya.

Jadi, beberapa bulan yang lalu aku telah membunuh seseorang. Dari sebuah pengalaman supernatural yang kualami aku kemudian menjadi pembunuh.

Aku membuka laci di samping. Kemudian aku memandang ke dalamnya.

Jam empat setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku menemukannya. Ingin tertawa rasanya jika mengingat itu. Adikku pernah berkata bahwa aku terkadang sangat kekanakan dan absurb. Ternyata dia ada benarnya.

Siapa sih yang mau mengambil buku yang jatuh di tengah jalan?

Cuma aku mungkin. Ada dua... mungkin dua juta... mungkin dua milyar jika diakumulasikan. Entahlah.

Setelah itu aku tahu rahasianya.

Ada yang datang bagai horor setelah itu. Kami bertukar gagasan dan akhirnya aku menerima kegilaan ini.

Aku menjadikan diriku pembunuh.

Dia bilang aku tidak bisa masuk surga. Aku takut. Tapi toh sudah terlanjur. Iya. Aku takut. Jika aku bilang aku tidak takut, maka aku bohong.

Dia dipanggil Ryuk. Wujudnya seram. Tapi aku malas membeberkannya disini.

Kemudian aku mulai hilang kontrol.

Aku menjadi _nakal_.

.

Kegemaranku berubah menjadi suka membunuh sejak itu. Aku sih mengatakan bahwa itu bukan sekedar membunuh. Aku _sedang_ menegakan keadilan.

Beberapa orang yang mati tidak menjadi masalah menurutku, apalagi jika mereka bukanlah orang yang berhati baik.

Tapi sialnya, tidak semua orang sependapat denganku.

Dalam waktu dekat, aku menjadi fenomena internet.

Aku punya nama baru.

Kata Ryuk, semua orang memang punya satu nama di setiap majalah. Dan aku malah dapat yang fantastis.

_Killer_

Jelas sekali. Aku membunuh dan aku dinamai 'pembunuh'. Bagiku itu tidak terlalu aneh.

Kasusnya jadi menyebar. Aku tiba-tiba jadi terkenal.

Dan orang itu muncul.

.

Orang yang kikuk dengan kantong mata lebar seperti kodok. Dia jangkung dan tatapannya tajam.

Aku sering merasa terintimidasi di dekatnya. Aku merasa dia tahu perbuatanku. Untung aku punya otak yang bagus.

Dia ternyata adalah detektif yang terkenal itu. Siapa namanya? Aku tidak terlalu hafal. Tapi dia menyalamiku dan menyuruhku memanggilnya 'Ryuzaki'.

Suatu malam keputusannya tiba-tiba membelok seperti petir. Dia menuduhku membunuh banyak orang. Katanya akulah si 'Killer' itu. Yah, aku akui itu memang betul, tapi aku sungguh kaget setengah mati. Aku tidak menduga ia bisa secepat itu mengendusku.

Aku utarakan alasanku dan kami berdebat tentang itu. Aku pikir dia cuma berkhayal dan semua orang ternyata percaya dengan kata-kataku. Sentimen.

Bukan sih, mungkin karena aku anak pejabat. Mengajukan tuduhan kepada anak polisi merupakan tindakan yang berani. Tapi kurasa orang ini tidak ada rasa malunya.

Sejak itu, hari-hari berikutnya kugunakan untuk lebih lagi berbohong kepadanya. Aku katakan bahwa aku akan menangkap sang pembunuh yang asli.

Dia sempat terkejut. Betapa tidak. Pernyataanku ini jelas sekali mengejeknya. Kuakui aku ingin tergelak jika mengingat ini.

Dia sering memojokanku dan aku sering juga mengelak. Beberapa bulan kedepan, kami berusaha mengungkap fakta-fakta. Dia mengkungkap fakta, aku membohonginya dengan menciptakan fakta palsu.

Hingga hari ini semua itu sudah terhitung setengah tahun.

.

Aku sering sekali bertengkar dengannya. Kadang aku benci sekali padanya. Si Ryuk juga kadang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai orang itu.

Sampai suatu saat, terjadi keajaiban.

Seorang gadis muncul dan aku kelabakan dibuatnya. Gadis itu banyak bicaranya dan yang bisa aku tangkap dia bisa sangat sembrono. Akhirnya aku memutuskan saja untuk memanfaatkannya. Dia ternyata sangat menyukaiku. Ah... aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku mungkin harus segera mencari pasangan, tapi itu bukan urusan yang genting saat ini. Si gadis itu juga punya semacam buku yang kumiliki dan juga makhluk seram yang sama.

Aku mulai menyadari bahwa semua ini mulai menakutkan. Mungkin jika besok ada kapal dari antah berantah muncul di langit London, aku sudah akan terbiasa dengan itu.

Tindakan iseng-iseng ku yang awalnya tidak pernah kubayangkan akan sebesar ini membuatku mulai mencanangkan strategi yang baru.

Di bulan setelah musim panas, si detektif jangkung itu mulai memainkan taktik berbahaya.

Dia mendapatkan kartuku dan aku mengakui aku benar-benar pusing dibuatnya!

Tapi, kemudian otakku yang manis ini mengatakan padaku sebuah rencana.

Rencananya sederhana tapi agak dramatis buat dipikirkan.

Toh aku mengambil kesempatan itu.

Aku mengajukan diri untuk di tahan hingga memori tersembunyiku hilang dalam beberapa waktu.

Semua nya kembali normal dan gadis yang menyukaiku itu kembali aman. Karena gara-gara dia sebetulnya semua ini terjadi.

Aku ingat sebuah pepatah. Wanita bisa membuatmu berhasil atau dia bisa membuatmu terjatuh. Aku was-was memikirkan yang mana yang telah dia berikan untukku. Berhasil naik, atau terjatuh?

Dalam beberapa waktu pengasingan itu, aku rupanya menjadi diriku yang sebelumnya.

Hingga suatu hari di malam yang dingin dan naas, aku rupanya kembali mendapatkan memori tersembunyiku.

dan akhirnya saatnya telah tiba untuk membalas dendam.

akan kuakhiri semua drama sentimental ini. sayang sekali si detektif jangkung itu harus mati. padahal otaknya bagus sekali.

.

Aku terbangun di kamarku yang gelap dan memikirkan semuanya itu.

Memikirkan rencana yang seharusnya sudah kulancarkan. Seharusnya _sudah_ terjadi.

Namun... ternyata semuanya itu tidak pernah terjadi. karena kemarin.

Kemarin adalah hari yang luar biasa. Aku mendapatkan informasi yang sangat mengejutkanku.

_Sangat _mengejutkanku.

.

Mari kita sejenak kembali ke hari kemarin.

Aku bangun pukul tujuh pagi. Setelah sarapan, aku pergi ke gedung tempat kami menyelidiki kasus pelik itu.

Dan betapa tercengangnya aku menemukan bahwa tempat itu seluruhnya kosong.

Mengabaikan bahwa aku baru saja melongo selama beberapa detik, aku berjalan dan memulai observasi kilat.

Dari debu yang dilihat mataku, tempat itu sekiranya telah ditinggalkan pemiliknya tidak kurang dari tiga tahun. Bentangan kelabu menjuntai di atap langit dan banyak lampu-lampu panjang yang telah pecah bohlamnya.

Tumpukan meja berkarat dan deretan kursi yang muram menghiasi sudut ruangan. Temperaturnya lembab dan sangat pengap.

"Sedang apa anda?"

Aku terlompat. Seorang pria dengan pakaian satpam berdiri menerawangiku dengan seberkas senter.

"Kemana semua barang di ruangan ini?" aku bersumpah tidak pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

"Anda pasti berkhayal. Ruangan ini tidak berpenghuni. Sudah beberapa tahun tidak ada penyewanya."

Yang kutahu gedung ini memang sering banyak ruang kosongnya. Tapi ucapannya barusan membuatku terpana.

"Oh, maaf, mungkin saya salah alamat," kataku berbohong. Aku tidak mau dicurigai.

Aku keluar dari sana dan mulai berpikir. Apa-apaan maksud si detektif itu? Mungkinkah ini permainannya? Tapi pasti urusan yang sangat sulit mengatur debu-debu secara alami di dalam ruangan tadi. Dia mungkin punya tim ahli untuk melakukannya. Untuk membuatku terkesan. Mungkin.

Sepulangnya aku bertanya pada ayahku lewat telepon. Tapi dia cuma menambah keherananku.

Awalnya semua ini kupikir adalah permainan, tapi seiring fakta yang kutemui, aku akui bahwa aku benar-benar bingung!

Ayahku berkata dia tidak tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Aku bertanya padanya apakah ia tahu kemana Ryuzaki dan tim, dia cuma bertanya lagi padaku siapa itu Ryuzaki. Aku bertanya tentang 'Killer' dan kasusnya, tentang tuduhan Ryuzaki, tentang gadis Misa itu, tentang_ segalanya._

Dia cuma berkata, "Sebaiknya kau ambil cuti."

Setelah semua usahaku mengorek informasi kepada siapapun, yang kudapatkan hanyalah tatapan simpatik dan kebingungan.

Langkah terakhir, aku bertanya pada ibuku dan adikku. Ternyata reaksi mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tidak mengkhayal! Aku membunuh orang dan kemudian menjadi fenomena, si detektif datang dan semuanya menjadi hebat!" kataku tersengal-sengal.

Adik dan ibuku berpegangan tangan dengan mimik terkejut.

Setelahnya aku tergelak hebat.

"Nah, kalian tertipu ya... baiklah... aku rasa aku berhasil mengerjai kalian..." kataku sembari berjalan ke tangga.

"Hanya satu lagi... tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanyaku.

Adikku menjawab takut-takut, "14 Maret..."

"Oh... tentu saja!"

Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamarku.

Jadi secara misterius aku telah berkelana entah dalam dunia mana selama satu malam. Aku ingat segalanya bermula pada tanggal 13 Maret. Dan ini adalah keesokan harinya. Aku membuka laci dan memandang isinya. Setelah membongkar seluruh kamar, aku tidak menemukan buku saku misterius itu dimanapun. Dan si Ryuk itu juga tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Entah semua ini bohongan atau memang tim dengan kemampuan yang hebat telah berhasil mengelabuiku.

Atau aku memamg berkhayal.

.

Teori yang pertama kali kupikirkan mungkin ada benarnya. Aku mungkin telah masuk ke dalam portal waktu dan berkelana selama setengah tahun.

Ke masa depan? Ke masa lalu? Atau ke masa entah dimana...

Aku minum satu gelas dan berusaha kembali berbaring.

Jika memang itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan... atau mimpi... semua itu sangat kreatif... aku masih mengingat jelas si detektif... si gadis... si makhluk seram itu... buku hitam itu...

_"Semua itu hanya ilusi..."_

Bisikan hantu itu kembali datang.

Mungkinkah memang semua itu hanya ilusi?

Tidak. Aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai sebuah petualangan fantastis setengah tahun di dalam mimpi satu malam. Yang sangat_ nyata._

Ha! Itu terdengar lebih realistis dan lebih keren.

.

Empat minggu setelah pengalamanku yang luar biasa itu, aku hampir lupa akan segalanya, sampai seseorang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundakku dan menghentikan lamunanku saat aku tengah berjalan pulang dari sebuah toko kelontong di sore hari yang sejuk.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati seseorang mengulurkan tangannya menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

Orang itu kurus, jangkung dan wajahnya tirus, ia tampak kusut dan penampilannya asal saja. mataku sampai ke matanya. "Ah!"

Mata kodok itu menyapaku.

Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku saku berwarna hitam, dan seraya tersenyum lebar kemudian ia berkata, "Kau menjatuhkan ini."

Suara hantu dari petualanganku yang telah kulupakan terbang bersama angin.

_"Jangan kuatir... semua itu cuma ilusi."_

.

**-Shell Shocked, end of the story-**

* * *

**Author's: **Menyambut Tottal Recall dan mendadak mendapat inspirasi dari seorang yang keren di FFn

Silahkan menyimpulkan sendiri, apakah Light memang dikerjai Ryuzaki dan timnya atau dia memang memasuki portal saat tidur dan berkelana di masa depan.

Thanx to BambiOnIce who wrote this wonderful story. I love the concept, and I borrow his title!

Inspiration: Shell Shocked by BambiOnIce ( s/8228138/1/Shell_Shocked)

_Please read_ _if convenient_. _If inconvenient, read anyway_

Thanx for read and review. :)


End file.
